You're beautiful
by x.Nana.x
Summary: [NejiHina] Mi primer Songfic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, soy principiante no me apedreen xD


Es el primero que hago, ojala y disfruten leerlo xD Porfavor criticas constructivas, apreciare sus comentarios y opiniones

_**My life is brilliant**_

Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabías?

La primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti, pequeña niña que me sonreía tímidamente, se lo dije a mi padre, le dije que eras bonita, recuerdo su mirada de preocupación como respuesta.

Ahora entiendo porqué.

Volví a admirarme de tu belleza aquella mañana en que Hiashi-sama me encargó que te hiciera saber que el consejo te requería, llamé a tu puerta y no tardaste en asomarte. Cataratas de violáceos y húmedos cabellos caían a tu espalda y se pegaban en tu cuello y parte de tu cara, acababas de darte un baño- deduje.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, te convertiste en una bella y fuerte mujer digna de ser la líder del Clan Hyuuga, y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, confiaba en ti, ya no había rencores gracias a que pude abrir los ojos aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, pero tú, compasivo Ángel, me perdonaste …

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure**_

- Buenos días Neji-niisan – me sacaste de mi trance saludándome gentilmente.

- Hinata- sama.- hice una leve reverencia mostrándome neutral. - El Consejo Hyuuga la ah convocado a sesión.

- En seguida voy.- respondiste tras unos segundos.- Gracias oniisan.- ahora la de la reverencia fuiste tú.

Murmuré un 'De nada' y me retiré, últimamente tanto pensar en ti como estar en tu presencia me deja atontado, y eso se hizo más que evidente cuando recordé que también iba por mis cosas para ir a entrenar junto a mi equipo.

Di media vuelta en busca de lo que olvidé, pero al doblar en la esquina del pasillo que acababa de cruzar me topé contigo, que al parecer ibas corriendo, estuvimos a punto de colapsar uno contra el otro sino fuera por aquél movimiento tuyo, uno que ya tengo grabado: giraste sobre ti misma y pasaste a mi lado casi rozándome por centímetros.

_''Lo hizo otra vez''_ – fue lo que atiné a pensar y tú volteaste hacia mi sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Lo siento! – te disculpaste con picardía y entonces me sonreíste como la primera vez, con ese gesto tan cálido y lleno de vida. En aquél momento el tiempo se congeló, otra vez quede anonadado por tu dulce sonrisa, aquella que me decía que 'Todo esta bien'.

Ese instante, quizás insignificante para ti, para mí perdurará por siempre aquí en esto que tengo por corazón, esto que se encoge cada vez que lo recuerdo.

_**I saw an angel**_

_**  
Of that I'm sure**_

_'Todo está bien'_

Creo que me equivoqué…

Llegué a la mansión Hyuuga al atardecer, nos habían asignado una misión rango B la hubiéramos terminado más rápido si no fuera por los discursos acerca de la llama de la juventud propinados por el sensei Gai.

En la entrada vi a Hanabi-sama sentada en el piso de madera, apoyaba su rostro en ambas manos y sus facciones expresaban disgusto, sus berrinches infantiles ya eran cosa de todos los días pero de todas formas la interrogué con la mirada.

- Está confirmado: Neesan es la líder indiscutible del clan.- explicó finalmente.

Eso no me extrañó, Hanabi-sama siempre había anhelado ocupar el puesto de la heredera del clan aunque sé que ella muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podría ser.

Observé cómo se puso de pie y apretó con fuera los puños para luego agregar:

- Si tan sólo… - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse pero eso no le impidió terminar la frase.- … yo tuviera la edad para casarme…

_''¿Casarse?''_ - pronuncie para mis adentros. – _''Entonces Hinata-sama…''_

Giré hacia el marco de la puerta principal donde cuatro personas aparecieron, adelante Hiashi-sama y el Quinto Hokage parecieran darle los últimos detalles a cierto asunto, atrás le seguían Hinata-sama junto a Naruto Uzumaki, quien estaba más animado de lo normal hablando de tonterías que ganaban las risitas mi querida prima.

Hanabi-sama mostró su disconformidad y salió disparada de allí maldiciendo. Yo por mi lado me ahorré cruzar palabra con los presentes e hice una pequeña y rápida reverencia para luego abandonar el lugar alegando cansancio.

Lo único que logré escuchar fue a Hinata-sama decir ''Imôto-San… Neji-niisan...''

_**She smiled at me on the subway**_

_**  
She was with another man**_

_**  
But I won't lose no sleep o**__**n that**_

_**  
**__**'cause I've got a plan' **_

- Hanabi-sama… - la encontré en el dojo acurrucada en un rincón, abrazaba sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho donde también escondía la cabeza.

Me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado.

- Puede llorar si quiere.

Y cómo siguiendo una orden lloró, gritó, pataleó, todo para poder desquitarse, luego se paró y dio un estrepitoso golpe rompiendo las tablas de la pared de madera.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó hundiendo nuevamente la mano en la pared.

- Esto va más allá de lo del cargo de líder ¿Verdad? – le pregunté con serenidad, ya predecía lo que verdaderamente le molestaba o, mejor dicho, le preocupaba.

Paró en seco y me miro sorprendida, enseguida bajo la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas aterrizaron en el suelo.

- No quiero perder a neesan. –me confesó tratando de contener su llanto.

Me levante de donde estaba sentado y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza desparramando su cabellera.

- No es a mi a quien debe decirle eso.- le dije señalando a quien acababa de llegar.

La pequeña Hyuuga volteó confundida y vio a su hermana mayor quien había contemplado la escena, yo me marche lentamente para dejar solas a las hermanas pero no sin antes cruzarme contigo primita, me evadiste la mirada, algo que no hacía hace tiempo.De todas formas, me detuve a pensar que seguías luciendo hermosa mientras consolabas a tu hermana menor.

_**You're beautiful. **__**You're beautiful**_

_**Your're beautiful, it's true**_

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**  
and I don't know what to do**_

_**  
Cause I'll never be with you**_

Seguramente como toda novia a punto de casarse también estarás preciosa.

El tiempo otra vez se apresuró, se anunció tu compromiso con el rubio candidato a próximo Hokage, tambiénse supo que de esa forma tomarías el mando directo de la familia dado que tu padre ya no puede mantenerse en pie, el mismo había decidido ignorar por años la grave enfermedad que lo aquejaba pero con la vejez ya no era posible continuar, por esa razón te confío a Uzumaki. Muy oportuno para ti¿No? Sé que ha sido tu amor platónico desde niña, y también se que con él serás muy feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento. No se como pude albergar aquella esperanza de que tú… ¡Kuso! No vale la pena ni decirlo… además por pensar en estas tonterías se me ha hecho tarde, debo ir a buscarte ya que como tu padre no podrá asistir seré yo quien te entregué a Uzumaki. Que irónico… yo mismo te entregaré, a quien me está arrebatando a mi Hinata, a mi princesa. Ya, ya es suficiente, debo dejar de martirizarme con esto¿Y desde cuando eres mía?

Tomo el saco que hace conjunto con mi traje y maldigo que es un día caluroso pero como al brillante novio se le ocurrió que sería genial romper la tradición y hacer la boda a un estilo occidental tendré que asarme con esto.

Doy unos ligeros golpes a la puerta de tu habitación, se supone que ya tienes que estar lista pero tardas en contestar, cuando me dispongo a golpear nuevamente ésta se abre dejando ver a una angelical figura envuelta por un delicado vestido blanco con un fino corset decorado por puntillas lilas en los bordes, luego la tela se desplegaba hasta tus pies, noté que llevabas sandalias de taco alto puesto que no te podías mover con facilidad y cubrías tu desnuda espalda con un chals del mismo lila que los detalles del corset. El maquillaje en tu bello rostro era leve pero hacia resaltar tu belleza, aunque en mi opinión eres hermosa con o sin él, en tu cabellera te habías hecho una gruesa trenza que era decorada con una flor blanca, algunos mechones de cabello se revelaban y caían graciosamente a los costados.

Me has vuelto a hipnotizar y sé que te has dado cuenta ya que te disculpaste por tu demora y al no recibir respuesta levantaste la mirada que tenías clavada en el suelo seguramente porque te sientes apenada.

- Neji niisan?– me llamas extrañada.

_''Te quiero…''_

Trago en seco y sacudo la cabeza.

- Eh, si … - atinó a responder temiendo que me falle el habla, me es imposible dejar de mirarte por lo que caigo en embelezado trance nuevamente.

Un furioso sonrojo cubre tus mejillas y bajas la vista otra vez.

- Ésta ropa es rara… seguro luzco como un payaso.- murmuras fingiendo una risa.

No respondo.

- Se-seguro que ya es tarde, mejor ya vamos a la iglesia…

Eso es suficiente para despertarme, si luces así ¡Es para él¡Por todos los cielos te vas a casar! … Qué es lo que estoy haciendo…?

Mi egoísmo me domina sin pensar que así tú serás feliz, podrás ser libre de estar con quien verdaderamente amas, tú si podrás volar… debería estar más que contento, el destino te ah sonreído mi inocente ángel . Y yo sólo puedo seguir cautivo de mis sentimientos, yo no puedo ser libre pero ésta vez no te culparé, esto me lo merezco por alimentar falsas ilusiones sólo porque nuestro trato ah mejorado, abusé de tu amabilidad para conmigo al esperar más que eso y ahora por esa misma razón estoy cortando el pequeño y frágil lazo que habíamos podido formar; todo por éste maldito egoísmo sin embargo por más cierto que sea todo ésto no puedo evitar sentir dolor.

- Hinata- sama.- te hablo con decisión y de inmediato subes la mirada.

- ¿si, Neji-niisan? – me preguntas, te debo tener confundida con mis actos.

Las voz me traiciona, las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarte, mirarte a tus opalinos ojos, iguales a los míos, esperando a que puedas descubrir todo lo que tengo aquí adentro en esa pequeña fracción de segundos en la que para mi sorpresa me sostienes la mirada.

_''Por favor, Hinata-sama no te cases''_

- ¿Neji-niisan?

_''Por favor… no lo hagas… yo te quiero''_

-¿te encuentras bien?

- Hinata-sama.- doy pie a una muda pausa y sin saber exactamente que palabras saldrán de mi boca, ésta se abre.- Espero que sea muy feliz.

_**Yes, she caught my eye**_

_**  
As I walked on by**_

_**  
She could see from my face that I was**_

_**  
Fucking high**_

_**  
And I don't think that I'll see her again**_

_**  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end**_

Llegamos a la iglesia, a pesar de que se había planeado como un evento sencillo el lugar estaba colmado por nuestros familiares y amigos. Jeh Digo _nuestros _como si yo me tratara del novio.

Todos se ponen de pie expectantes a la linda novia, la marcha nupcial comienza y te ofrezco mi brazo al que te aferras rápidamente, éstas temblando y aprisionándome con fuerza.

_''Debes estar muy nerviosa''_ –pienso mientras te sujeto también, ésta será la primera y última vez que estemos tan cerca.

Por fin llegamos con quien será tu marido, es hora de dejarte ir. Uzumaki te sonríe pero tú de inmediato clavas tu mirada en mis ojos, no puedo evitar percatarme de las dudas y el temor que transmitían tus perlados ojos y tus movimientos. ¡No! No me dejaré llevar… pero tu mirada me hace flaquear. No te aparto la mirada pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos se tornen tristes y para ti eso no pasa desapercibido.

Lentamente tomo tu mano y la separo del abrazo con la mía, en el instante en que la mano de Uzumaki, la tuya y la mía hacen contacto murmuro un 'Cuídala' a lo que tu prometido sólo ríe, hubiera querido verte reír también… pero de todas formas luces hermosa Hinata-sama.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**_

_**Your're beautiful, it's true**_

_**There must be an**__** angel with a smile on her face**_

_**  
When she thought up that I should be with you**_

Caigo sentado en uno de los escalones frente a la iglesia, no soportaría si presenciaba la ceremonia. Después de todo te dejé en manos seguras, manos en las cuales querías estar ¿Verdad? Pero… esa mirada, no la puedo borrar. Seguramente te atacaron los nervios y el pánico, pero luego de eso ya no me necesitarás…

Me levanto despacio y dirijo mi vista al cielo, el destino nuevamente se ríe de mi, pero ya no me importa si con tal de eso tu si podrás volar libremente.Esto es amor ¿Verdad? Pero el amor también es dolor…

- Hinata… -pronuncio tu nombre mientras miro el edificio donde te encuentras contrayendo matrimonio, luego vuelvo la vista al frente y comienzo a caminar para nunca volver atrás.- De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz…

_**B**__**ut it's time to face the truth**_

_**  
I will never be with you**_

Las grandes puertas de la capilla se abrieron dejando ver a la novia.

- ¡Neji! –gritó el nombre de su amado, pero no encontró a nadie a su alrededor, sólo el saco del traje que llevaba su primo, lo había dejado pues ese día hacia mucho calor.


End file.
